


Love Scheme

by Fuyumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyumi/pseuds/Fuyumi
Summary: “Kind Alpha? I wouldn’t hope for that much.” Tsukishima believes that it will be fine to pair with a Beta who he can get along with until he met Kuroo Tetsurou.





	1. “Kind Alpha? I wouldn’t hope for that much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters are just borrowed to give life to this author's fantasies. 
> 
> Hi there! This is Fuyumi. I've re-watched Haikyuu Season 2 three times and I just can't get this pairing out of my head. Tada! An Omegaverse written just because this author is crazy with this theme and Kurotsuki. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I do hope that you will be able to enjoy this fanfiction even a tiny bit. 
> 
> **This is not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

“Kei, dinner’s ready,” Tsukishima’s brother called. He stopped from studying and looked on his watch. He didn’t realize that it’s that late already. Truthfully he just wanted to eat dinner on his room with peace. He already knows what will be the topic on dinner and he really doesn’t want to talk about _that._ However, Akiteru, his brother, is here. Since his brother has gone to college, he hasn’t visited much so whenever he’ll be at home, her mother makes sure that they all eat together. Tsukishima went down and sat on the table, determined to finish dinner quickly and go lock himself in his room again. Alas, his mother knows him too much and went right through the discussion he never wants to talk about.

“Kei, do you have someone in mind already? You know, you’re already on your first year in high school. Isn’t it about time that…”

“I’ve already thought about it,” Tsukishima cut in.

She saw her mother’s eyes beam brightly and exclaimed, “Really? Who is it? It’s really hard to find Alphas to pair up with. Our Kei has found a kind Alpha!”

“Kind Alpha? I wouldn’t hope for that much,” Tsukishima said in a cold tone. “Besides, if Omegas are rare, Alphas are even rarer. In ten Betas, there would only be three Omegas. And in those three, there would only be one Alpha. It would be a miracle if we could even find an Alpha in the area, let alone a kind one.”

Since Tsukishima has found that he’s an Omega, he’s studied all things he needed to know with his biology. He then knew about Alphas. Omegas coveted Alphas as the perfect mate as they are known to be the mightiest of the three genders. They are also the perfect providers but Tsukishima know all too well that they’re also the most dominant and possessive out of the three.

“Eh, but isn’t there an Alpha in your team? You know the black haired one that’s also in your year,” his brother said.

Tsukishima choked and immediately drank all of the water upon hearing his brother. _He’s thinking about that king!_ “No way! I wouldn’t ever consider him.”

“Then, who have you thought of then?” Her mother asked impatiently.

“You know that every school has a pairing program. I’ll just enroll myself there, and hopefully pair up with a Beta that I’ll get along with,” Tsukishima said calmly.

“But Kei! You’re an Omega! Just with your gender, many would court you. I heard that you’re popular at your school. You shouldn’t just settle with that. Besides, finding someone to pair with means that you’re considering mating in the future. Shouldn’t you think more about this?”

“That’s right Kei. What don’t you like about Alphas? Possessiveness? I also think that it would be better if you mated with an Alpha,” his brother added.

Tsukishima sighed, “It’s not that I don’t like Alphas. I wouldn’t base my judgment on what I read on books alone. I already met an Alpha and he’s very different from what I imagined either. I’m just being realistic here, considering the amount of time left until my first heat.”

Her mother seemed to want to say more but he finished his dinner quickly and got back to his room with the excuse that he still have a lot of homework.

“Alphas, huh?” Tsukishima pondered before going back to his homework.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

“How about it? Would you like a second meeting?” The coordinator of the pairing asked him.

“I’m sorry, I think I’d like to consider other possibilities,” he replied looking a bit apologetic when he was already feeling dejected about the following affairs.

It was already the sixth person he’s tried to meet with the school’s pairing system. He said that he’d be satisfied if he just found some Beta he could get along with, but he keeps being disappointed. He really doesn’t want to settle just like that. But as an Omega, if he’d like to have better disposition in the future, he really needs to find someone to be mated with. Omegas aren’t designed to live alone. Truthfully, he hasn’t been friendly ever since, that’s why it’s also a stroke of luck for him to have met Yamaguchi. And speaking of his only friend, he saw him already waiting outside the room so they could go to the gym together.

“So how is it?” Yamaguchi asked.

“You already know the answer,” he replied.

“That bad huh?”

“I should have just been born a Beta like you.” Tsukishima continued. “If I was, I wouldn’t be having a hard time now. I can just take my time, graduate from college, get a job, and maybe get married someday.”

“You do know that Betas also start to pair at this age right?” Yamaguchi reasoned.

“I know. But like, you have more freedom. Because of the Omega’s heat, it’s better to mate early. There’s suppressants but it isn’t that healthy for growing Omegas. If I’d like to have a normal school life, and play volleyball at the same time, I must at least have a healthy sex life,” Tsukishima explained nonchalantly.

Yamaguchi blushed and wondered how his friend could be so blunt sometimes. “I didn’t know you’re so passionate with volleyball, Tsukki.”

“I’m not. It’s just a club after all. But I would still like to be able to play.” He said with a crease in his eyebrows.

“You’re not very honest Tsukki,” Yamaguchi giggles.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

“Alright, that’s it for practice today! Make sure that you all have enough rest for our practice match with Nekoma tomorrow,” Coach Ukai dismissed.

“Haaaaaah……” Hinata sighed.

Tanaka puts his arms on Hinata’s shoulder and asked, “What’s up Hinata? You’re super excited earlier.”

“I just remembered that after the practice match, I’d have to discuss pairing with my parents,” Hinata explained.

 _Oh, that’s right. He’s also an Omega._ Tsukishima mused. Looking at Hinata, you wouldn’t think that he would also worry with this kind of things. _He’s like an alien after all._

Tsukishima saw Kageyama approaching Hinata and said, “Then you want to pair with me? Though just so you know, volleyball will still be the most important to me.”

“Okay, volleyball is also important to me too,” Hinata replied.

“Let’s meet your parents after the practice match.” Kageyama added.

“Okay!”

“Eh, just like that?!” All of them exclaimed with shocked faces and bulging eyes.

_Really, this freak combo!_

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

“Tsukki, wake up. We’re almost there,” Tsukishima heard as his consciousness slowly return. He didn’t get much sleep last night after the immediate pairing of Kageyama and Hinata. Truthfully, he’s a bit envious of Hinata. The pairing just happened in a most unusual way but he knows that his fellow teammate will be able to continue his carefree life style. He can just predict that although Kageyama is the Alpha, he’ll be wrapped around Hinata’s little finger.

He’s also feeling a bit under the weather. He’s feeling this dread that he can’t shake off, or more like anticipation? He doesn’t really know.

The bus stopped just as it entered the gate of what must look like to be Nekoma High School. Just as Tsukishima alighted the bus, he saw their captain shaking his hands most probably with the other team’s captain.

Their eyes met.

_Alpha!_

It’s the most intense feeling that Tsukishima felt.

He felt like a static went through his body.

His heart jumping a mile.

He couldn’t look away.

_Next Chapter: “Unexpected? I know you’re mine right away.”_


	2. “Unexpected? I know you’re mine right away.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou might like him more than Tsukishima expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters are just borrowed to give life to this author's fantasies.
> 
> Hi, this is Fuyumi! Somehow, writing this chapter was harder than I thought. It's like Tsukishima and Kuroo are so stubborn that I can't write them the way I like to, tsk. Nonetheless, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I do hope that you'll enjoy this too!
> 
> **This is not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Tsukishima managed to gain his composure. Luckily no one seems to notice his momentary frenzy. He was also able to play quite well even in his agitation but most of all, his curiosity was piqued and can’t help but observe the Alpha.

Kuroo Tetsurou is tall and muscular but still with slender frame. He has cat-like pupils but it’s his bed-hair that stands out the most. Personality wise, he looks so laid back. Based on Tsukishima’s perception, the Nekoma team is one who “observes” and attack with the information gathered. As the captain of such team, Tsukishima is pretty sure that Kuroo Tetsurou is the most devious.

Finally, after finishing multiple matches due to Hinata’s insistence for more, they’re preparing to pack up when Kuroo talked to him.

“You’d seem more like a high schooler if you were a bit rowdier.”

“I dislike that kind of behavior.”

“Hmm…”

Tsukishima turned his back right away as he didn’t want to continue such conversation. Most of all, he was startled with the Alpha’s voice that it’s a miracle that he managed to keep his calm and controlled self. He still feel this tingling feeling in his spine.

Truthfully, he knows that he holds a certain desire for the Alpha. If not for his prideful nature, he might have already extended a proposal to the older male.

 _It wouldn’t work anyway._ He thought. He’s already in his third year, so surely he should have someone already. And if he doesn’t, he’s older and they live far from each other. Pairing is most efficient when the partner is the same age and live in particularly similar settings. They can get to know each other easily and the bond strengthen faster.

Tsukishima stopped his train of thought.

_It wouldn’t work._

_It just wouldn’t…_

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Just as Tsukishima is boarding the bus, he heard Kuroo Tetsurou call.

“Hey! You with the glasses. Tsukishima-kun? Tsukki?”

Tsukishima turned to him with the most distasteful face he can manage but the Alpha only smiled and wave his hand.

Finally he said, “See you soon.”

α                             α                             α

Kuroo sighed for the third time as he flipped through the pamphlets. “I think I’m gonna die soon, Kenma.”

As usual, his childhood friend didn’t reply and continued playing his game.

“Eh, Captain’s studying during practice break? That’s unusual? Aren’t you already on a college preparatory class?”

“Shut up, Yamamoto,” Kuroo sighed for the fourth time. “This is a different matter. I’m already on a prep class, I’ll literally explode if I studied more than that.”

Kenma without pausing his game, glanced at the pamphlets.

_Miyagi Prefecture recommended universities._

_Omega registration procedure._

“Kuroo…” Kenma started but don’t quite know what to say.

“Don’t worry Kenma,” Kuroo reassured his friend. “I still think I’m staying in Tokyo for university after all. But I definitely won’t give up on the second one,” he smirked.

“But Kuroo…that tall glasses guy, seemed uninterested,” Kenma drawled.

“Aw, Kenma. You break my heart!” he joked.

“Whatever,” Kenma seemed annoyed at that and got back to his game.

“Really, Kenma. I just can tell he likes me. That scowl on his face when he look at me ~ his distasteful look ~ and that calm and cool façade ~

Kenma showed a more grossed out face and Kuroo just laughed.

“Common, back to practice!”

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

“I’m home,” Tsukishima was able to go home early as the gym is being cleaned today. Just as he was taking off his shoes, his mother came from the kitchen cheerfully.

“Welcome back!” His mother greeted happily.

“Did something happen?” He asked. His mother is in a pretty good mood but that being directed at him means that it’s somehow related to him.

“Hmmm, why don’t you change first Kei? I also bought a strawberry short cake earlier. We can eat while we discuss later.” His mother patted him on the back and went back to the kitchen.

 _Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this._ Tsukishima continued his way to his room and changed as fast as he can. He wanted to get this over with whatever it is that his mother wanted to discuss. _Also, there’s strawberry shortcake._ He mused.

The table’s already set and his mother has also prepared a plate of cake for him. With tea included. His mother only watched him eat and he knows that she will definitely broach the subject right after he put his fork down.

“So Kei…” His mother started and gave him an envelope. It looks like a mailed letter addressed to his parents. He scowled. It looks like his mother wanted him to read what’s inside.

Tsukishima started reading the content.

 

_Dear Tsukishima-san,_

_Good day! We hope that you’re doing well._

_Our son, Kuroo Tetsurou, has expressed an intention to pair with your son, Tsukishima Kei-kun, and possibly mate in the future. This is the first time that our Tetsurou-kun has brought up his plans in mating that’s why we’re quite looking forward to this matching._

_We hope that we could meet with you and Kei-kun as soon as possible to discuss our intentions. We’re ready to travel to Miyagi anytime, so if you could write back with a date and place of the meeting, we will be very much grateful._

_We can see that our Tetsurou-kun is quite smitten so we’re really looking forward to your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuroo_

Tsukishima’s hand is shaking the whole time he read the letter. His heart is still beating fast from the time he read the Alpha’s name. He can’t believe it. He started reading again just to make sure that he really understood what’s happening here.

Alpha, Kuroo Tetsurou’s parents has just extended an invitation for an official meeting. The Nekoma’s captain has expressed an intention to pair with him.

“So Kei, I’ve actually already sent a response to Kuroo-san.” His mother interrupted his train of thought.

Tsukishima was stunned that’s and he didn’t register what his mother said at first.

“Huh? What? Why?!” He exclaimed.

“Why not?” Her mother replied. “Besides you didn’t tell us you know another Alpha. And from Tokyo too! Isn’t it wonderful?”

His mother opened up another bunch of papers that was sent along with the letter and continued, “Also, you can see how thoughtful Tetsurou-kun’s parents are. They also sent along a little background for him so that we can get to know them better.  It’s said that Tetsurou-kun is a third year and the captain of their school’s volleyball team. So you got to know him through volleyball huh? Isn’t it nice that you like the same sport? Aside from being the captain, he’s currently on a prep class. He's considering to attend a university in Tokyo. And then…”

Tsukishima isn’t even listening anymore. His heart is still pounding so fast. He’s a bit scared because most of all, he finds himself willing to accept the proposal.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

They’ve decided to meet on a Sunday. They’ve chosen a restaurant where they can reserve a private dining. This is definitely because they plan to leave him alone with the Alpha after sometime so that they can get to know each other.  

Tsukishima can’t breathe. More than the suit he’s wearing, he’s nervous to meet the Alpha again. Today, they’re not meeting for a volleyball match but to discuss whether they’ll spend the remaining of their lives together. He doesn’t even know why the Alpha wanted him or if he really wanted him for a mate. Maybe he’s desperate like him? _No. I can’t think like that. He must have liked him on a certain extent._

Before he realized it, they’ve already arrived at the restaurant. When he looked, Kuroo Tetsurou is already there together with his family. The Alpha smiled at him and greeted him but other than that, he didn’t make any small talk. It’s mostly their family who’s talking.

The whole time, Tsukishima just ate his food. He can’t make eye contact with the older male and as much as he liked to focus on the discussion between their parents, nothing’s registering on his mind.

A tap on his arm surprised him. When he looked, his mother is frowning.

“Kei? Are you alright?” His mother asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He then looked to the Alpha and his parents to reassure them that nothing’s wrong.

“How about we leave you two alone for the meantime?” Kuroo’s mother asked.

“That’s a good idea!” His mother replied. “We can have a stroll on the garden while these two get to know each other.”

Before he could protest, their parents already stood up from their seats and immediately excused themselves.

The silence is suffocating but he didn’t really know what to say. The Alpha isn’t saying anything either. When he glanced to check on the Alpha, his heart sped up again. Kuroo is staring at him. _Intensely._

“Kuroo-san…” He will at least try to make small talk to break up the tension.

The other Alpha smirked at him and said, “You’re pretty low key today. Even more when we’re on the practice match last time.”

Tsukishima felt his face heat up and the Alpha laughed while clutching his stomach.

“Shut up!” He blurted out.

“That’s more like it.”

He felt another blush creeping out but he managed to go back to his calm and composed look.

Tsukishima felt that it would be better to just be honest and said, “It’s just that I didn’t expect this. We really didn’t talk much at all on the practice match.”

“Unexpected? I know you’re mine right away.” Kuroo said nonchalantly.

Tsukishima wasn’t able to reply. He can’t also look away.

“So, do you accept?” The Alpha asked.

“I do.” He found himself saying.

 

Next Chapter: _“Rut? Uh, Oh.”_


	3. “Rut? Uh, Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima can get comfortable talking to the Alpha, but Kuroo can still make him speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters are just borrowed to give life to this author's fantasies.
> 
> Happy valentines day! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. They really made me happy! Hoping that you would also enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **This is not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Before Tsukishima knew it, all formalities has been done. He can’t quite believe that he accepted Kuroo’s proposal just like that. After which, the Alpha has informed their parents that they’re going to be a pair and that all preparations for mating will be arranged by the Alpha.

All of his worries has been gone just like that too. Unlike other pairs, they live far from each other. Kuroo also said that he’ll come to Miyagi every weekend to visit and he hoped that they’ll get to know each other with the little time they have. Though they haven’t talked much about what they’ll do when Kuroo goes to university, the Alpha has communicated that he would very much like Tsukishima to move to Tokyo. The older male said that he wouldn’t like to force him and that Tsukishima doesn’t need to make a decision right away.

Truthfully, Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. They know so little of each other, yet, they are already talking whether he would like to move on a different prefecture. What’s more unnerving is that he’s actually thinking his options for university if he _did_ move to Tokyo with the Alpha. It’s actually very tempting, especially when he’s thinking on what he can achieve as an _Omega_.

 _Well, no use wracking my brain this early for something like university._ He surmised. He should be worrying over other things, like for example, Kuroo’s upcoming visit this weekend. This time, it would just be the two of them. He doesn’t know what the Alpha has planned and that got him really nervous. _And definitely flustered._ Just by two meetings (practice match and family meeting) with the Alpha, he’s definitely had a pattern of being irrational. Kuroo can definitely make him be impulsive on things that he will normally deliberate long enough and Tsukishima can’t even find himself regretting those impulsiveness.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Tsukishima can feel his sweat dripping from his forehead. He’s definitely exhausted. Coach Ukai had them practice receiving the whole afternoon along with the normal practices they’re doing. He understands that their team lacks on defense and he admits that he sucks a bit on receiving but he’d rather practice on blocking.

“Tsukishima! Stop dilly dallying!” Coach Ukai shouted. “You’ll never beat Nekoma in this lifetime if you didn’t at least do this much!

That got him moving. His thoughts rotated back to Kuroo Tetsuroo when he doesn’t want to think about him anymore. They’re finally meeting again tomorrow and he can’t get rid of the jitters he’s feeling. He would at least like to be able to practice in peace. Thankfully, he was able to do well even though his receives are definitely far from Nishinoya-san’s.

Practice has ended and he can go home. He’s thinking of rummaging his closet for clothes that he can wear. In his mind it’s definitely not a date _date_ but he still wants to be prepared after all.

“Tsukki, can we do homework together tomorrow?” Yamaguchi called out to him. They always go home together and it’s not unusual for his friend to offer to do homework together.

“I’m sorry but I have something to do tomorrow.” He replied.

“Is that so? Never mind then. See you in class.” They said their goodbyes and Tsukishima continued his walk home.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Kuroo sent a mail to him this morning stating where they should meet. They have already exchanged contact details on their family meeting. Surprisingly, the Alpha didn’t mail him until today. He thought that he would email him as soon as they separated that night as he seems just to be the type.

He got to the train station thirty minutes earlier than their supposed meeting. He’s dressed casually with his headphones on to keep his calm façade. He’s been leaning on the wall, looking down on the floor while listening to the music when he caught someone on his peripheral vision, standing not too far away from where he’s standing.

The Alpha is still much the same from the time they last met. He still got his ridiculous bed hair on but it still made his heart skip a beat.

“Hi.” The Alpha greeted.

“Hello.” Just that and he couldn’t articulate anything else.

“Did you wait long?” He asked.

“Not really.” _Keep your cool. Cool._ He chanted on his mind.

“Let’s go then.” Kuroo said, offering his hand.

He paused, thinking if he should accept the Alpha’s hand. It’s not unusual for an Alpha and Omega to hold hands. _It’s just holding hands. Jeez._

He accepted it. The Alpha’s hand is very warm when it enveloped his. He wondered if Kuroo can feel his thundering heartbeat through his hands.

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima asked.

The Alpha smiled when he took his hands. He squeezed once and replied, “I actually haven’t had lunch yet. Should we eat first?”

They ended up at a family restaurant not too far from the station. They were eating when the Alpha beamed at him and started asking questions.

“So Tsukki, what’s your favorite food?” The older male inquired.

Tsukishima mastered his most sarcastic look. “Seriously? You’re starting with that?”

“Eh, so mean Tsukki. Things like that are important you know.” The Alpha pouted and Tsukishima almost thought it was cute.

“Mine is grilled salted mackerel pike.” He continued.

Tsukishima sighed. He really didn’t want to answer but somehow, he can’t resist the Alpha.

“Strawberry shortcake.” He muttered as low as possible but the older male still heard it.

“Ow, that’s so sweet.” Kuroo teased.

“Shut up.”

Kuroo ignored his _what must look like a sour face_ and continued, “What’s your star sign? And don’t say that it’s for girls. Don’t be a kill joy Tsukki!”

He already knows that he wouldn’t win any argument with Kuroo so he replied, “Libra.”

“Oh, I’m Scorpio! We’re really compatible you know.”

They continued to talk about mundane and innocent things. After they finished eating, they did a little bit of shopping and took a walk in the park. The sun is almost setting and it’s time for Kuroo to go home.

Before they say their goodbyes to each other, Kuroo asked, “By the way, when’s your heat coming?”

Tsukishima choked. For all the things they talked about and to suddenly shift onto a _not so innocent_ topic, he really didn’t expect this coming. Though he supposed that they’ll need to talk about this sometime soon.

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to visit the doctor first to determine.” He explained.

“That’s fine. Make sure to have a general check up to. It’s good to be on perfect health when your heat comes. I heard it’s very taxing for an Omega on their first heat.”

“I already planned to do that.”

“Oh, and of course, prescription of birth control pills.” The Alpha added.

Tsukishima blushed hard. He’s sure that he’s red from his face to his neck. Then he saw the Alpha chuckling, as if containing himself not to laugh so hard.

“Are you making fun of me?!” He chastised the older male.

“No, no.” Kuroo stopped laughing and wiped the bit of tears that escaped his eyes from too much laughing. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m going home!” Tsukishima turned his back and walked away from the Alpha. He doesn’t want the Alpha to see how he’s blushing hard again.

He then heard the Alpha shout his name. He turned around to see Kuroo waving, “Thanks for today, Tsukki! I’ll mail you. See you again next time.”

He didn’t leave his spot until the he can’t see the Alpha’s silhouette anymore.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

“You’re perfectly healthy, Tsukishima-san.” Tsukishima has visited an Omega clinic the next day and had a general checkup. Even though, Kuroo might have been teasing him, he also recognize that it’s relevant for an Omega to have a regular checkup.

“Based on your hormone levels, by estimate, you’ll have your first heat at least 2 months from now. It can be even earlier or later but you’ll definitely feel it coming. Few days before your actual heat, you’ll start to feel sluggish and wouldn’t want to go out much from your home. Also, there will be a lot of sweating so I suggest to always stay hydrated. Lastly, you would already start to have slick until a full blown heat where there would be nonstop leaking.” His doctor explained.

Tsukishima fought hard to keep a professional face while his doctor explained. Of course, he already knew all this from all the studying his done. But hearing this from a professional, make it seems more real and definite that it will be happening to him.

“It would be best if you would visit again next month. I can also prescribe birth control pills that time.” The doctor added.

Tsukishima nodded and arranged an appointment for the next month. When he got home, his brother, Akiteru is also home and he just knows that he’ll be hounded with questions.

“So, how’s checkup?” His brother started.

“The usual.” He deadpanned.

“Will you tell Tetsurou-kun?”

His eyes widened. He thinks he knows where this is going.

“Oh common Kei. I know you talk to him on the phone last night. Mother told me.”

And there it is. His brother really liked to gossip especially if it’s about him. It’s true that he talked to the Alpha on the phone. The Alpha said he’d mail him but to he actually called him. Just like before, they only discussed everyday things. Kuroo told him about how he needed to study for a test, etc. etc. He doesn’t find it hard to talk with the Alpha anymore. In fact, he felt a certain feeling of contentment but it doesn’t mean that he didn’t get flustered anymore.

“None of your business, Nii-san.”

“Eh, you’re so stingy Kei!”

Tsukishima didn’t answer him and went straight to his room. Once he’s safely in his room, he deliberated if he should call the Alpha.

_Stupid Nii-san, giving me strange ideas._

Before he could decide for himself, his cellphone rang. Kuroo’s calling. He answered on the third ring after he managed to compose himself.

“Hello.” He greeted.

“Hello, Tsukki! How’s your day?” The Alpha asked.

“I went to the clinic today.” And there it is. In the end, he told him.

“Really? How is it?”

“The doctor said that I’m perfectly healty.”

“That’s good! I wouldn’t worry too much then.”

Tsukishima didn’t give any heed to what the Alpha last said and continued, “My heat’s going to be in two months’ time.”

“Oh, that’s about the same time as my rut.”

“And then the doctor said that he could prescribe some….”

Tsukishima then realized what the Alpha said. “Rut? Uh, Oh.”

He was not able to talk after that.

“Tsukki? You still there?” He heard Kuroo saying on the line.

And then, it all registered to him.

“Absolutely not!” He hanged up.

 

_Next Chapter: “Outside. I’ve come for you.”_


	4. “Outside. I’ve come for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's losing his confidence whether Tsukishima wants him but he didn't know how much the Omega really likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters are just borrowed to give life to this author's fantasies.
> 
> It took me a while to post a chapter again. Sorry about that. I'm not sure if I managed to write feelings and emotions as I would like to, but I'm really excited when writing the last part of this chapter, including the next ones. I might have to add tags for next chapters!
> 
> **This is not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Tsukishima hanged up. _Alpha rut._ Of course he knew about that. He also knew that it comes with being mated with an Alpha. Alphas have their rut once a year and he already expected that he will have to go with it at some point. But thinking that it might coincide with his first heat, and the implications it might have when Kuroo brought it up, Tsukishima just froze and hanged up.

It has been determined that he was an Omega when he was tested as a child. As he got older, his awareness also grew on what it means being an Omega and of course, having to go through heat once every three months. He was so determined to learn all he needed to know that he had also discovered all the horrors of an Omega on their first heat.

Most would probably say that it’s the most wonderful part of being an Omega. Being taken care of and having the greatest pleasure that they can feel during heat. It’s not all flowers and rainbows. In fact, he has read just too many accidents with an Omega in heat. During their heat, Omegas totally lose their control and becomes a slave of their bodily needs. The typical cases are Omegas being too eager that they’ve hurt themselves and they wouldn’t even feel it as they are too much caught up on the heat.

Tsukishima definitely wouldn’t want that to happen to him and to make sure of that, his partner should definitely not be in a rut while he’s on his very first heat. One of them should at least be sane to be able to take care of each other during such an intimate activity.

And now, here comes the problem. Kuroo just announced that he will also have his rut around his heat. In his mind, he have already decided that he will not have that during his first heat. However, he becomes conflicted as the other option will be to ride out his first heat alone and he also didn’t want that. He heard that it’s very tough for an Omega to bear their first heat alone but this is looking much better than spending it with an Alpha in rut rearing to go.

Since he cut off his call with the older male earlier, he didn’t know how he would be able to talk to him again. He understand that he was being rude when he dropped the call, still, he was not ready to explain his earlier behavior. He will definitely die in embarrassment. He would also not know what to do if the Alpha just laughed on his predicament, worse – tease him on being a worrywart.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

It has been three days since the phone incident with Kuroo. The older male didn’t call him or didn’t send him any messages. There will be an additional holiday and adding that to their weekends, they would have three rest days. With that, the Alpha should be visiting for the holidays like they’ve planned before but he isn’t sure about that now. They’re last call has been abrupt and he only has himself to blame.

He’s deliberating calling the Alpha to apologize when he was startled by the ringing of the phone.

 _Kuroo Tetsurou._ The caller ID displayed.

He should answer right away but the awkwardness he’s feeling wouldn’t go away. With frayed nerves, he decided to click the answer button anyway.

 

“Hello,” he greeted.

“Ah, Tsukki?” Kuroo said, as chipper as ever. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” _Would he ask? Would they talk about last time?_

“Oh that’s great!”

There’s a pause and Tsukishima wondered what the Alpha is thinking about.

“You see...” Kuroo continued. “About this coming holidays, I wouldn’t be able to visit.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima didn’t know what to answer.

“We have coming mock exams and I’ll have to do extra study. Also, my prep class will be doing extra hours on the holidays and thinking that it might be a good opportunity, I’ve signed up,” he explained.

“No worries, though. I will clear up all the studying that I need for the next weekend. I’ll be able to come then! Is that alright?”

“That’s fine,” he replied. After that, they just talked a little bit about mundane things but the Alpha never brought up what happened last time.

They said their goodbyes. Tsukishima didn’t know if he was disappointed. He wanted to avoid the topic but at the same time he worries that the Alpha didn’t even try to broach the topic.

Also, he has just this feeling that Kuroo, not being able to come during the holidays had too much a perfect timing just after they talked about the Alpha’s rut. _More time to think about the topic? A convenience to be able to avoid each other?_ No, he’s just thinking too much. _For sure, it’s just a coincidence._

 _What if he changed his mind about him?_ Tsukishima slapped his cheeks hard. It’s not like him to be uncool with something like this. He has to think with a clear mind. He might have known the Alpha for only a short time but he knows that Kuroo Tetsurou is a resolute man. If he changed his mind about him, he wouldn’t skirt around and make excuses.

For all he know, the next time they meet, the Alpha would go back to endless teasing. He’s sure that the older male would ask him if he missed him. Of course, he’d tell him to shut his trap. Tsukishima smiled while imagining the Alpha’s expression and teasing.

_I’m already missing him._

α                             α                             α

Kuroo couldn’t help but sigh after finishing his prep classes. It’s really bad timing that he couldn’t go visit Tsukishima this holiday. He hesitated at first but in the end, he decided to put away all the school work needed first so that he will have more time to spend with his Omega.

Frankly speaking, he’s losing confidence. He might have told Kenma before that he’s sure Tsukishima likes him, even a bit, though now, he really didn’t know. He understands that the Omega likes to keep his feelings to himself and wouldn’t like to show an ounce of weakness but it’s really unnerving. He’d really like an assurance now that the Omega wants him.

The first time he saw the Omega, he already know that he’s the one his looking for. He really can’t explain it but he can’t look away. He would sneak glances every time he had the chance and when he noticed that Tsukishima is doing the same, that’s when he decided that he will have him. He loves everything about the Omega. Even his scowling face has endeared him.

He’s a bit worried about Tsukishima’s adverse reaction about his rut when he hanged up last time so he didn’t bring it up again. Although it’s a discussion that they must have, he will have to be strategic about it. The Omega tends to be defensive about things and he feels that he really have to tread lightly with this.

He’s assuming Tsukishima’s just overthinking when he brought up his rut. He didn’t meant anything about it. But what might be a little thing to him must be really important to the Omega so he didn’t want to talk about that again on the phone. He decided that he will bring it up on their next meeting.

He really hopes that it will go well. He sighed again.

“That’s a really deep sigh there, Kuroo-kun.”

Kuroo looked up from his table and saw an Omega girl standing in front of him. She really can’t remember her name but he knows that she also goes to his school but on another class. She would always greet him but he always misses the chance to ask for her name. He wouldn’t want to be rude after all.

“Here. The print outs.” She handed him about a bunch of papers that includes the topics they’ve covered.

“Oh, thanks,” he said as he looked over the papers.

She tucked her long hair behind her ears and darted her eyes around. In the end, she settled on looking at him again.

“Did you need something else?” he asked.

The girl blushed and replied, “Uhm, I…”

“Yes?” He prompted as the Omega looks like she was too shy to ask something.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have some coffee with me.” She finally said.

Then he realized that the Omega likes him. Normally, he’s a very observant person that also made him really good at provocation but he somehow missed this one. If he’d noticed earlier, he wouldn’t have obliged her even for small talk.

“I’m sorry, I can’t today,” he delivered his reply on the nicest way possible and gave the Omega a smile so that she wouldn’t feel awkward.

“I see. How about tomorrow, or another day perhaps?” The girl asked seeming to be bolder than her initial shy look.

“I’d like to, however, aside from prep class, I would be busy on volleyball practice on the next few days,” he explained. Well it’s true after all.

“Oh, right!” The girl exclaimed as if to remember something. “Being the captain of our boys’ volleyball team will really make you busy.” She flashed a really sweet smile and continued, “Sorry for keeping you. I guess, see you around?”

“Sure,” he also smiled and said his goodbye.

α                             α                             α

Kuroo didn’t really expect the trouble that he would get in their morning practice. Yamamoto is being rowdy as usual and Lev is being hammered by Yaku in receiving practice. He’s currently checking his phone as he hasn’t messaged Tsukishima again when Inuoka yelled, “Captain, you have a visitor!”

The Alpha looked on the gym doors and saw the girl who invited him for coffee yesterday. She then approached him and greeted, “Good morning, Kuroo-kun!”

“Good morning.” He greeted back.

“Ahm, here!” She pushed something in front of him. It’s a lunch box. “Since you’re busy, I thought that I’ll make you lunch for today.”

 _Damn this is bad. I have to set her straight!_ Kuroo thought. When he’s preparing himself to refuse the lunch box, he was pushed aside from behind, not noticing that he pushed a button on his phone.

“Wah? Kuroo-san, who’s your visitor?!” Yamamoto shouted. “Wow! So lucky! An Omega bringing Captain a lunch box full of love!”

A vein definitely popped on his head. “Are you done Yamamoto?!”

Sensing his dark aura, Yamamoto hid behind Kenma. As he was preparing to put some sense on their spiker, the girl interrupted.

“Kuroo-kun? I need to go now. I’ll just leave your lunch here. I hope you like it! See you on class!” Then she was gone.

 _Well no sense to take it out on Yamamoto now._ He mused. He looked at his phone again and his eyes widened.

The phone is currently on call…

Connected to Tsukishima.

Then came a voice that he just know too well.

“Kuroo-san?”

He went outside the gym so that he can have a private conversation. He answered, “Tsukki? Sorry, Yamamoto has been horsing around and I think I hit the call button accidentally.”

“Hmmm.” He heard on the end of the line.

Silence filled them, and when he’s thinking of a topic to talk about, Tsukishima said, “So, you don’t have an intention to call me in the first place?”

“No, I’m planni – “he tried to explain.

“Sorry, forget what I said. I know you’re busy. I hope you enjoy your lunch.” He heard Tsukishima say then the Omega hanged up.

_He definitely misunderstood. I’m dead!_

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Tsukishima is on a bad mood. More like he’s really mad right now. After yesterday’s call from the Alpha, he turned off his phone. When he saw the Alpha calling, he has been excited and happy. They really haven’t talked properly for a while and he’d like to hear his voice again. Only, when he picked up, all he can hear is that there is commotion about some Omega bringing his Alpha a lunchbox.

He knows that he’s being a bit of a brat when he hanged up and didn’t let the Alpha explain. But he’s also scared of what he might find out. An Omega giving someone lunch couldn’t be a simple friend. He doesn’t want to hear Kuroo say that he has found another Omega that’s more suitable to him. All his insecurities are coming out. And most of all, he’s sure that he wouldn’t be able take it.

He felt his eyes becoming moist but he didn’t want to cry. As he thought of the Alpha again with the arms of a different Omega, he choked up. Then he felt a tear flow out and the rest welled out. He tried to wipe the tears but he can’t stop.

It took a while but he managed to stop crying. When he has calmed down, he turned his phone on. There are many attempted calls from the Alpha. And then, his phone rang.

Kuroo is calling.

He didn’t know if he’s ready to talk to the Alpha without bawling his eyes out. With trembling fingers, he tapped the answer button.

“Hello.” His voice is definitely raspy from crying.

“Tsukki, did you cry?” The Alpha asked gently.

“No,” he lied. “Just have a bit of cold.”

“I really want to see you right now.” Kuroo stated.

Tsukishima thinks that he would tear up again. He wants to see the Alpha too. He has been worrying all week and hasn’t had a piece of mind.

“Tsukki, I want to see you. Open your curtains.”

“Why, my curtains?” _Huh?_ His eyes widened. _No way!_ “Kuroo-san, where are you?!” Tsukishima then hurried from his bed to his window and opened his curtains wide.

There. The Alpha is standing just outside his house. As if to confirm what’s he’s seeing, Kuroo said, “Outside. I’ve come for you.”

“But how? It’s a school day today. You still have classes tomorrow. It takes almost two hours by Shinkansen,” he mumbled in the phone.

“Tsukki…” The Alpha looked up at him. “I missed you. And I really want to hug you, so please come down?” The Alpha pleaded.

He missed him too. Tsukishima put his phone down and came down hurriedly. Once he’s outside and standing near the Alpha, he didn’t hesitate. He circled his arms on the Alpha’s neck and pressed his lips with his.

 

_Next chapter: “Oh, me? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou’s Omega, Tsukishima Kei.”_


	5. “Oh, me? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou’s Omega, Tsukishima Kei.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima reaffirmed their connection with each other. Their desires just intensified after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters are just borrowed to give life to this author's fantasies.
> 
> Hi, this is Fuyumi again! I don't presume to know anything about bento. I searched a bit but there might be something incorrect, so I apologize in advance. Y（・ω‐）Y
> 
> Lemons, y u so hard to write?! щ(ಥДಥщ)
> 
> **This is not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Tsukishima felt chapped lips press into this. This is a pretty new sensation to Tsukishima. For a person like him who’s aloof and adverse to touch, this is an unknown territory. But he didn’t care at all. He felt arms tighten on his waist, and the body of his Alpha closer to him. He didn’t want to stop, but he can feel his breath getting shorter and they had no choice but to separate.

Their eyes met and he saw an intensity on the Alpha’s eyes that he has never seen before. His playful demeanor is nowhere to be found and his gaze has been solely focusing on him. Kuroo’s hands lift up to touch his cheeks and Tsukishima can only close his eyes.

Kuroo kissed him again.

And again.

When he opened his eyes again, he can see the playful look back on the older male’s face. He’s smiling broadly and said, “Maybe we should come in first?”

The alpha’s words didn’t register to him at first as he was still staring at him. He only realized that Kuroo had said something when the Alpha tapped his shoulder.

Much as he didn’t want to, he blushed. He hurriedly said, “Sure, let’s go.”

Tsukishima opened the door and ushered Kuroo into his house. “Sorry for the intrusion,” he heard Kuroo say. Then he remembered that no one is currently at home and they would probably be up alone in his room. Now, all kind of images is flashing on his mind. They just kissed earlier. Going by that direction, he thinks that something will happen. _Or is he hoping that something will happen?_

He shook his head. Since he met the Alpha, it seems that he’s now incapable of reason. His mind conjures up scenarios that the normal he would not dare to imagine.

“My room is the second door upstairs. You can go ahead, I’ll bring some tea,” he informed the Alpha and set out to make tea in the kitchen.

 Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Silence.

The silence is deafening. They are sitting side by side with their backs leaning on his bed. Tsukishima is drinking his tea very slowly but he knows that he’ll almost finish soon. Both of them haven’t uttered a single word yet when Tsukishima entered the room.

He heard Kuroo put down his cup on the coffee table. Tsukishima tried to avoid looking at the Alpha but he can feel his smothering gaze directed at him. He chanced a glance and when he made eye contact with the older male, he shivered.

_Want. Desire._

Those are the first thing that Tsukishima felt upon looking at the Alpha. It was so strong that he can only put down his cup carefully while Kuroo slowly got closer to him. He just stared at the Alpha’s eyes and then skimmed his face. He noticed a bit of blemish. His gaze was then directed on his chapped lips and remembered their kiss earlier. It still felt soft.

“Tsukki, if you’ll only be staring dazedly like that, I won’t be able to control myself and attack you,” he heard the Alpha say.

He realized then that the Alpha just stop short of kissing him. His face is so close, he can feel his breath, and their lips almost touching.

 _Attack him._ Right then, he remembered their last phone call regarding Alpha rut. _What was he afraid of? He even fucking cried over some Omega._   When he accepted the Alpha’s offer, he knew what he wanted then and his desire hasn’t change since then. The Alpha was _his._ He wouldn’t allow anyone to snatch his pair right under his nose.

“Why not then?” he replied boldly.

Kuroo looked into his eyes and saw no hesitation there. He smiled and closed the distance. Tsukishima just went with the flow and closed his eyes.

Tsukishima knows that this kiss is different this time. Earlier, they wanted a connection after a lot of insecurities. Now that they’ve affirmed that connection, the desire of possessing one another continuously intensifies. He felt the other’s tongue probe on his closed lips and when he took in air a bit, the Alpha didn’t waste this opportunity to push his tongue inside. Tsukishima mimicked this action, and soon, they’re battling for dominance in the kiss.

Before Tsukishima can even get used to it, he felt the Alpha’s hand get under his shirt and lifted it up a bit. The Alpha’s hand went up to caress his chest. He felt fingers brushed his nipple. Just when he thought that the hands would move to another place, the Alpha pinched his nipple that made him gasp.

Their kiss broke and the older male proceeded to attack his neck next. The Alpha would pepper him with kisses and would suck on different areas. He then moved to lick behind his ears that made Tsukishima moan and let out a strange sound. _“Ah! Ha – ha…”_

Kuroo chuckled.

Tsukishima who’s still out of it can only mutter, _“wha – ?”_

“Nothing,” Kuroo said. “So adorable.”

The Alpha took advantage of his confusion and kissed him again.

“Should we take your shirt off?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima doesn’t know why the Alpha needed his permission. “ _With the way things are going, wouldn’t it naturally happen?”_ He thought.

Kuroo lifted his shirt, but before it pass through his head, the Alpha stopped and sighed.

“Looks like someone’s home.” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima didn’t understand at first but he heard some movement downstairs and a familiar voice rang out. “I’m home.”

It was his brother, Akiteru. Tsukishima straightened up. _Why now, of all times. He doesn’t even live here anymore!_

“Should we go down?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima nodded.

“Ah, but I think you need to do something first with your appearance.”

“What’s wrong with how I look?” He was truly baffled.

It looks like Kuroo is thinking of what to say but he just gesture his hand to point on his neck.

Tsukishima stood up and opened his closet where a mirror hang. He looked like he was _ravished_. And due to his pale skin, the kiss marks that Kuroo left on his neck are very visible. He blushed. He immediately rummaged for clothes to hide those.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Thankfully, his brother didn’t ask much questions. His mother also shortly arrived back from the supermarket.

His mother was naturally surprised that the Alpha came to visit. They didn’t make plans after all. But of course, his mother asked Kuroo to join dinner and have even invited him to stay the night. Tsukishima almost choked at that but the Alpha politely declined. He can stay for dinner but would need to leave right after. It’s a school day tomorrow after all.

They finished eating dinner and it was time for Kuroo to leave. They didn’t manage to talk after all but Tsukishima still felt a lot better seeing the Alpha. They even manage to sneak a kiss without his family noticing and the older male finally said goodbye.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

Tsukishima has been in a good mood throughout the week. This has been evident in his endless teasing to Hinata throughout practice that Yamaguchi even asked if something good happened.

After Kuroo’s surprise visit, they got back to regularly contacting each other. Either by mail or by call. Of course he would be happy.

“Hmm. It’s just the usual,” he told Yamaguchi.

“Is that so?” Yamaguchi knows not to ask further as he knows that Tsukishima isn’t the sharing caring type.

Classes finished for the day and they’re on their way to practice. When they entered the gymnasium, Tsukishima noticed Hinata right away. His forehead scrunched. He can smell heat pheromones coming from the shorty. Though it is actually already dissipating. But how can that be? Heat lasts for three days. If Hinata had his heat, he should have been out of school. There’s not much change in Kageyama either.

While Tsukishima is pondering over this, he heard Sugawara sigh and muttered, “Will they really be okay?”

“What happened?” He can’t help but ask.

“Well, I heard that the two of them called in sick today, so they really didn’t attend class. I thought that they would not be attending practice either. Hinata went into heat yesterday when he went home, so they called in Kageyama to go into his house. Coincidentally, Kageyama entered into rut. After that, it looks like the heat went down faster but the both of them insisted to come to practice. I don’t think I need to say more. You know how these two are when it comes to volleyball.”

 _How impossible can this two be?!_ Tsukishima read before that sometimes a heat will finish faster after being satisfied by an Alpha in rut. Alpha’s rut lasts only a day and having it for more than a day is pretty rare. So he can understand why Kageyama can go back to practice right away like nothing happened at all. _But Hinata? How much obsessive can he be at volleyball to pass his heat in just a day?_

He looked at Hinata again. As this shorty just always wear a normal shirt, he can’t help but notice his neck. He has a bite mark. He had his heat while his Alpha was in a rut. _Feels like he lost. Argh._

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

For this weekend, it was planned that Kuroo will be visiting. But Tsukishima has different plans. Since the Alpha surprised him last time, he thought of visiting Kuroo in Tokyo. He even stealthily asked information from Hinata. Without revealing anything, he got that Kenma and the team still has volleyball practice in the weekend but only from morning until lunch. He was able to verify this when Kuroo said that he will be leaving Tokyo around lunch time.

So Tsukishima boarded the train to Tokyo in the hopes of surprising his Alpha. He left earlier to ensure that they won’t miss each other.

Ω                             Ω                             Ω

“Hmmmhuhuhumm,” she happily hummed while filling the bento with rice. She’s making a 2 tier bento for Kuroo-kun. After filling the first container with rice, she prepared the second container. She put in one piece of salted salmon and tamagoyaki. She also added half a cup of sweet pepper and onion confit and lastly, blanched broccoli flowerets. Then, she made another set just like the first one.

She thought that she would make a cute bento with animal shapes. But in the end, she opted for the classic type for more calories.

When all has been finished, she put the bento in furoshiki (wrapping cloth). She also made sure that her overall appearance is orderly. She will ask Kuroo-kun to eat lunch with her after all. There’s a park nearby their school that’s perfect for a simple lunch date.

As she walked to their school, she’s already having an image practice on how she will ask the Alpha to lunch. She already researched in advance on the time their team practice will end. She really hopes that all will go well today.

On the way to school, she saw a man looking around and checking his phone. _Looking for directions, maybe?_

“Excuse me. Do you need any help?” She asked.

When she got closer to the man, he saw that he’s really tall. A little bit taller than Kuroo-kun, she thought. When the man turned around to face her, the first thing that sprang from her mind is that this person is really pretty. He has slim build for a man. He has short blond hair, thin eyebrows and golden brown eyes. _He’s even more beautiful the closer you look._

Such are traits of an Omega, she mused. She’s an Omega herself, so she can confidently say that she also had the looks. But this Omega in front of her had this alluring look that Alphas will fight over. Though, she also thought that Alphas might be a bit intimidated by this man’s demeanor.

“I’m looking for Nekoma High School,” the man finally said.

She flashed her brightest smile and said, “Oh, what a coincidence. I go to that school, and I’m actually going there now. We can go together if you want.”

“That would be much appreciated,” the other replied.

She’s a bit curious about the other Omega so she thinks that it wouldn’t be bad to initiate some small talk while they’re walking. They’re both Omegas after all!

“Are you meeting up with someone? I haven’t seen someone like you around school, so I think you’re going to a different one. I would have definitely remember, otherwise.”

The man smiled. “Yes, I actually wanted to surprise him.”

The girl thought that since it’s the weekend, he might be visiting someone who have club activities.

“Who are you visiting? I might know him.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s the volleyball team’s captain.”

The girl suddenly stopped. This Omega, saying Kuroo-kun’s name, left her with an ominous feeling. Still, she couldn’t help but ask. “May I know who you are?”

“Oh, me? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou’s Omega, Tsukishima Kei.”

She just stared blankly after hearing this reply. She felt that her heart had been crushed in an instant.

 

_Next chapter: “Letting go would be impossible now, so I hope you forgive me in advance.”_

 


End file.
